Touch me once and you'll know it's true
by Imanza
Summary: After years of dwindling sales, Levi and Eren are finally forced to shut down their little record store. Eren sees to it that they settle some unfinished business first.


A/N: Inspired by Madonna's song, "Crazy For You," from where the fic also gets its title. As usual, I highly suggest listening to the song while reading. :)

* * *

At a little after half past six, Levi ushers the final clusters of customers out of the shop and flicks the laminated sign on the glass door to "Closed" for the last time. For a moment he merely stands there, back against the door and arms akimbo, eyes traveling from the windows to the counter to the rows and rows of CDs and vinyl lining the shelves almost floor to ceiling, shrink wrap gleaming against the dull glow of fluorescent bulbs overhead. Here and there he can see the varnished wood of the shelves peeking out from where people had picked certain sections clean - it was a closing down sale, after all, and the college students from down the road had snapped up most of the classic vinyls for dirt cheap, most likely to show off to their friends and potential significant others as a token of good taste somewhere down the line.

Still, he can't help but wonder wryly to himself if this could have been prolonged, even just for a little while, had he had a few more days like this one every once in a while in the seven years since they'd set up shop.

His thoughts are derailed when he hears the loud rustle of something being dragged against the ground, punctuated every few seconds by the hollow _thud_ of someone's foot knocking against the side of an unknown object. A wall of cartons appears from the doorway behind the counter, presumably being manhandled from the storage room by his husband whose head is now tilted towards him from behind the stack of boxes.

"We all good to go?" Eren asks, slightly out of breath from exertion. The pair of them do still try to go for jogs at least twice a week, but there was no getting around the fact that neither of them were spring chickens and really hadn't been for a while now.

"Just about," Levi replies as he crosses the shop floor, running through his mental checklist of things that needed to be done. They still had a good hour before Erwin, Hanji and a couple of Eren's friends were due to arrive, so he figures it's best to start with the easy to reach CDs before they tackled the bulkier vinyls or the guitars and other paraphernalia decorating the walls.

"Wait just a moment," Eren says, sidestepping around the boxes and coming out through the little swing door on one side of the counter. He walks over to the windows and draws the blinds, leaving them in nothing but the cold white glow of the artificial lighting, but Eren is looking at him now with that boyish flicker in his eyes that hasn't faded one bit in the thirty odd years they've known each other, and just as always, he can feel the faint prickle of heat starting to bloom on his face.

"What are you up to?" he asks his husband, eyes narrowing and trying to sound put-upon in an effort to hide how flustered he feels.

Eren raises both hands at him, index fingers pointing straight up in a plea for his patience as he sidles back to the swing door and disappears under the counter. He hears rustling, fumbling, CD cases being opened, and he's about to ask Eren why on earth he's putting the music back on when a familiar drum beat begins to sound from the speakers above.

Eren re-emerges from below the counter and makes his way towards him. The smile on his face looks almost bashful, and it's utterly ridiculous because Eren has been many things to him all these years but he's never been bashful - not since, Levi realises, that night in senior year when all they could do in that sea of watchful people was catch each other's eye for a few seconds at a time as they twirled their respective partners around the dance floor to the strains of this very song.

"We never did get to have our prom dance, so I figured better late than never?" Eren asks, bowing slightly as he holds a hand out to him.

"You're a fucking sap, you know that? You're unbelievable," Levi says in a huff, fighting to get the words out through the tightness in his throat. He sighs as he takes his husband's hand, rolls his eyes and tries not to let the nervous flutter of his stomach show on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Eren says, tugging him closer and pressing his face against the curve of his shoulder. They nearly trip over their own feet, him cursing lightly against the side of Eren's neck where his face is now buried, but Eren simply laughs it off as usual. He feels the warmth of Eren's hand sliding down to the small of his back, and his eyes slip shut of their own accord as Eren begins to sway them both lightly from side to side, breath puffing hot against his ear as he hums along with the music.

_This is ridiculous_, Levi thinks, they're too old for this and they're wasting time and what are they doing, they've only got a couple days left before the landlord kicks them out ready or not, and what are they even going to do after this, they've still got a mortgage to pay off and who knows how long it'll take them to get back on their feet—

"Eren," He presses, but as soon as he starts to pull away Eren wraps his arms around him so tight it almost hurts, making quiet little shushing noises in his ear.

"Ride or die, remember? You and me against the world, love, that's the way it's always been," he murmurs. His voice is sure as the steady thud of his heartbeat, and Levi simply clings on tighter and lets the swell of the music wash over them both.

Erwin and Hanji peer through the glass of the shop's front door an hour later, and, upon seeing them still tangled in each other, elect to come back in a few minutes with coffee and dinner.

* * *

A/N: The song came out in 1985, so I'm thinking Levi and Eren are in their late 40s here. Old men yaois, anyone?


End file.
